


Date Night

by andythestan



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Minjeong just wants to stay in, Romance, Soobin needs a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan
Summary: Wherein Kim Minjeong attends a date in behalf of a friend.Originally posted on twitter. This is an edited version.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Date Night

“Minjeongie, please!” Soobin’s whines echo out of her phone.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she shuffled across her room to her closet. She opens it and runs her hands across her dresses; all hung up. Silk, satin, linen…

“And what do I get in return?” Minjeong asked sweetly, earning a groan from the other end.

“I’ll get you those pink pringles that you like.”

Minjeong ponders; the silence was deafening to Soobin. The boy lets out a long sigh, followed by a grumble. “I’ll slip in that new game you wanted, too.”

“Oppa, you have made the right decision!” Mingjoeng singsongs. Soobin could already picture the smile plastered on the younger girl’s face, but he was left with no other choice.

“Whatever,” Soobin scoffs, “Does this mean you’ll say yes? Just please make sure you entertain her and say things that’ll make me sound cool!”

“Oppa, you can be everything except cool. Shellfish allergies aren’t cool.” The blonde teases. “Anyway, where’s the venue for this date?”

“At Seola’s, you know where it is, right?”

Seola’s was a cute little restaurant a block away from Minjeong’s dorm where she’s spent too much of her money on buying espressos for those all-nighters before finals week; of course, she knew where it was. The place was not so spacious, giving it a rather intimate vibe, and the meals were at a decent price—totally college student-friendly.

“What time did you say you’d meet?”

“In about…now.” Soobin’s nonchalant tone strung a nerve, but Minjeong told herself to keep her cool if she wanted her new game.

“Oooh, I’m definitely gonna hit you when I see you,” Minjeong grumbled under her breath.

“Thank you so much, Minjeongie! Oppa loves you!” and the line goes dead.

After muttering a string of curses to Soobin’s name, Minjeong wastes no more time in choosing an outfit. The idiot didn’t even say if she had to dress all fancy or not. Heck, Soobin didn’t even give any details other than the girl he was supposed to meet also went to the same school they did, and she was Soobin’s age.

Minjeong stares at her reflection on the mirror that hung on her closet door and sees her white shirt were decent enough to go out in, so she tucks it into a short, black pleated skirt and throws a flannel over her shoulders. The blonde quickly slips on some  
socks and her Nike’s before making a beeline for her dorm’s elevators.

As the elevator descends, her phone buzzes in her hands. It was Soobin.

Choi Soobin-babo: She just texted me that she’s already there  
Choi Soobin-babo: Dress casually, we’re not that serious yet  
Choi Soobin-babo: Hyunggg where are my medssss???  
Choi Soobin-babo: Sorry, that wasn’t meant for you

Minjeong doesn’t take her time in making her way to Seola’s. She was supposed to be spending her Friday night indoors after a week-long of paper after paper for her major, but here she was, going on a date that wasn’t even hers to begin with. She arrives at the restaurant, pushing the glass doors open, and is greeted by freshly brewed coffee.

“Welcome to Seola’s! Hey, Minjeong-ssi, back again?” Doyoung greets her, a waiter who she befriended on her third straight night in preparation for finals week.

“Hey, Oppa. I’m here for an errand.”

“Really? Well, call me when you need me.” Doyoung waves and disappears into the kitchen.

She scans the room, and surprisingly, there weren’t a lot of customers—just a family of four by the corner booth and a few students with laptops on the couches. Minjeong sees somebody else sitting at the last booth, but their back was turned to hers.

Minjeongie: I don’t see her and I need a name  
Choi Soobin-babo: Yoo Jimin. She’s hot. Like H. O. T. hot, not difficult to find her. Good luck!

Minjeong didn’t really take Soobin’s word for it, and it was impossible for a guy as annoying as Soobin to score somebody hot for a date. She needed to squeeze out details from him tomorrow. She walks past the other customers after not seeing H.O.T. hot, and she assumes that it was the customer who was at the far back.

You can do this, Minjeong tells herself and takes in a deep breath. It’s just Soobin-oppa’s date. The finals exam was more nerve-wracking. And so she doesn’t think twice when she reaches for the girl’s shoulder.

“Hey, are you Yoo Jimin?”

The girl turns around and rises from her seat. Minjeong’s eyes don’t leave the ones staring at hers, and her mouth drops open. As much as she hated to admit it, Soobin was right. She was hot. Her face was small, almost doll-like with her big eyes and heart-shaped lips. She had a beauty mark on her chin, and for some reason, Minjeong found it sexy. Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders, almost lining up with her white cropped sweater. There was a fine line running down the middle of her stomach, and her high-rise jeans showed off her figure nicely.

“That’s me.” Her voice was deep but still feminine in a way. She gave the blonde a soft smile, and Minjeong feels heat rising from her neck, her heart skipping beats.

“My n-name is Kim Minjeong, a friend of S-Soobin-oppa’s.” Minjeong stutters, lightly bowing. “I’m here to tell you that Oppa can’t make it today. He accidentally ate some shellfish and had his allergies acting up.”

“Oh,” But Jimin didn’t sound too disappointed and looked rather relieved. “I guess it’s time for us to go then.”

“No, no.” Minjeong flails her arms around to block Jimin’s path. “He told me to treat you to dinner still. That’s why I’m here.”

“You don’t have to,” Jimin tries to decline, but there was no way Minjeong was allowing that. She wanted- no, needed that game.

“Unnie, it’s free food, and I’m guessing you don’t fancy Soobin that much.” The blonde points out, then smiling when she receives a wincing reaction from the older girl. It’s also for my game, so please stay. “Plus, it’s a Friday night, and you don’t seem like a party girl.”

“You caught me about Soobin,” Jimin admits sheepishly. “Please don’t say anything to him. I’d rather tell him myself.”

“Only if you sit back down, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

/////

They managed to spend all the money Soobin had sent her, and it was worth it. With the money, they were able to order a tray of tuna gimbap, a can of coke for both Bulgogi for Minjeong and Sundubu Jiggae for Jimin. During the first few minutes of their meal, there was an awkward silence between them. Minjeong had absolutely no idea who Yoo Jimin was, and the only thing they had in common was Soobin and their university.

Minjeong decides to make a move. It was the least she could do for Jimin.

“So, the only thing Soobin-Oppa told me about you is that you go to National University as well, but I’ve never seen you around campus.”

Jimin nods, scooping a small piece of tofu into her mouth. “I take all my classes in the morning, and then I’m in the dance studio the entire afternoon. I met Soobin there through a mutual friend.”

Minjeong hums then takes a sip from her soda. “Back to what I said earlier, you don’t seem to like Oppa that much, or at least, that’s what I got from your reaction.”

“Soobin,” Jimin paused as if she was finding a way to let him down a little more gently. “He’s a great guy, very goofy. He’s just…not what I prefer.”

“I see.”

“As I said, we just met through a mutual friend, and I didn’t know it was a set-up for a date until much later.”

“Believe me; I know how you feel,” Minjeong recalls back on her call with Soobin, how it started as a very engaging conversion on the Genshin Impact game that came out before he drops the bomb on her.

After they finished their dinner, they ended up talking some more. Minjeong learns many things about Jimin and how adorable she was when she was telling her stories. Jimin was a Vocal Performance major, and she was the only child in her family. Her favorite color was blue, and she was in a swim team during her high school days and a dance group member. And the more they talked, the more MInjeong appreciated her stunning beauty. 

Don’t get her wrong, she hasn’t stopped staring at the girl ever since they sat down, but there was something that pulled on her heartstrings whenever Jimin’s eyes smiled along with her pretty mouth and nose scrunched up when things got too funny.

“Hey, you wanna go on a Ferris wheel?” the words just slip out of Minjeong’s mouth. The blonde didn’t want to let Jimin go just yet.

“There’s a Ferris wheel nearby?”

“Yeah, they were setting one up by the plaza. I saw it on the way here. Wanna check it out?”

And that was how they ended up inside one of the passenger cars. Once they were at the top, Minjeong excitedly looks down at the view, gasping at the colorful sight of Seoul’s city lights below her.

“Unnie, you’ve got to see this!”

“Y-Yeah, I see it, alright.” The older girl stutters, barely looking out the window.

“What are you standing all the way back for? Come here!” Minjeong had no idea where the sudden confidence came from, it was probably from the thrill of being up so high, but she takes hold of the older girl’s hands and pulls her over to the window.

“Do you see the- hey,”

Jimin had her eyes shut tight, and her hand trembled in Minjeong’s. Her breathing was quick as if trying to calm herself down.

“Hey, hey, hey!” the blonde tugs on Jimin’s hands. “Are you okay? Please tell me you are. I don’t know how to do CPR!”

“I’m fine,” Jimin mumbled, slowly peeking through her eyelids. “I’m not so good with heights.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Dread immediately filled Minjeong’s stomach. “C’mon, let’s get off.”

“No, Minjeong-ah,” the blonde’s heart swells at the mention of her name. “It’s my fault for not saying, but I don’t want to get off yet.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Minjeong was skeptical but made sure to stay close to her.

Minjeong could feel the older girl still shaking, so she decides to do the wildest thing she’s ever done on the first date. She stands behind Jimin, wrapping her arms around her waist. That way, she could hold Jimin’s shaking hands and give them a squeeze. Because Jimin was a good few inches taller, Minjeong rests her chin on the girl’s shoulder, averting her gaze outside the window. 

Once the Ferris wheel made its second stop at the top, she feels Jimin relax. They watched in silence, and Minjeong doesn’t let go until they are all the way down. By the time she does, Minjeong’s face burned, and she feels the awkward tension seep into the passenger car. 

When the doors finally open, Jimin was the first to step out. She turns back to offer her hand to the blonde, who hesitantly takes it.

“Thanks for doing what you did,” Jimin whispers, giving Minjeong’s hand a firm squeeze. 

“N-No problem.” She tried to keep her cool, but it was getting insanely difficult with Jimin’s soft hand holding hers.

Jimin didn’t let go, not until they sat down on one of the park’s benches. 

“You don’t usually do that on the first date, huh?” Jimin asks, shooting Minjeong a heart-shaped smile.

“I’d say the fourth or fifth date for some of that, for sure.” Minjeong chuckles and wraps her flannel around her. 

“Then, I’m assuming you’re a pro in the dating world.” Jimin nudges her lightly. 

“Eh, if I were, I wouldn’t be single right now.” Minjeong shrugs, glancing at the older girl. It looked like Jimin wanted to ask about it, so the blonde just spills. “I’ve had two relationships, and the girls always walked out on me. Never really knew why, whether it was them or me.”

“Oh.”

“What about you?”

“There were a few guys, never really went well.” Jimin kicks the ground with her converse. “And there was a girl, she was great at the start, but we never got to work it out.”

Minjeong hums and is about to respond to the girl, but her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Choi Soobin-babo: Hey, how’d it go?  
Choi Soobin-babo: Please tell me she’d agree to another date  
Choi Soobin-babo: Oppa believes in your powers, Minjeongie~!

Woah, she definitely forgot about Soobin for a minute there. She glances at the time, it was quarter to 11 o’clock, and decides it was time to take Jimin home.

“Hey,” Minjeong lightly pokes Jimin’s exposed stomach. 

Big mistake on her part as her air circulation catches her throat. Yoo Jimin was absolutely stunning, it was already established earlier during dinner, but she was something else when she was under the yellow street lamp while she gazed at the moon. Her hair flew with the light breeze, the light showing how perfect and blemish-free her face was, save for that sexy beauty mark she had. 

God, whatever she’d give to have the night last forever, but she knew it had to end. When Jimin finally looks at her, Minjeong offers her hand to hold.

“Let’s get you home.”

///////

Minjeong looks down on the rectangular CD case covered in thin plastic. On the floor were two cans of pink pringles and a note.

Bestest junior on the planet!! Saranghae <3  
-C.S.

So she got her game and junk food. She should be happy, right? Wrong. Ever since she left Jimin in the lobby of her apartment, she has not once stopped thinking about her. She couldn’t stop thinking of the way Jimin looked that night, her soft hands on hers, her jasmine scent when she held her in the Ferris wheel, the look on Jimin’s when she told her:

“You wouldn’t mind if Soobin-Oppa wanted another date with you, right?”

Of course, Jimin agreed. It was only fair to agree since she’d never really know what Soobin would be like as a date, and that was where they were right now. On a date, in Seola’s, right now. Minjeong only knew about it when Soobin came to drop her goodies; the idiot had the brightest smile and even gave her head pats before leaving. There was an uneasy feeling in her chest. Minjeong could only imagine what would be of her if Jimin ends up with feelings for Soobin.

Minjeong sighed and ripped the plastic off the CD case, taking the CD out and sliding it into her PS4. As the game loaded, her mind drifted back to Yoo Jimin and the most unforgettable night of her life.

Not only was she attracted to Jimin’s looks, but also her personality. She has never felt so close to somebody she’s never met before, and that made that night more special. Aside from that, she didn’t leave Jimin’s lobby without a few souvenirs. A kiss to the forehead and her number punched in her phone. 

When Minjeong arrived back at her dorm that night, she couldn’t stop staring at the red mark on her forehead. She wished she could have it tattooed on, or at least leave it there for a bit longer, but skincare was important. The date was also three nights ago, and not once did she send a text. She didn’t know what prevented her from doing so, but every time she typed ‘hey,’ she’d chicken out and delete it. 

So that was how Minjeong arrived in her sulking state. Every time she looked at Soobin’s note, her jealousy bubbles. 

“Soobin-Oppa, babo.” She mumbles, hitting start on her controller. 

Ten minutes into her gaming, her phone buzzes beside her. It was Soobin. What did he want now? 

Choi Soobin-babo: It looks like Oppa believed too much in Minjeongie’s powers.  
Choi Soobin-babo: Oppa still loves Minjeongie 

What the hell? Minjeong arches an eyebrow and is quick type in her reply. Before she could hit send, there was a knock on her door. She padded over and opened the door without looking through the peephole, expecting it to be her friend Ningning who wanted to come over and play. 

But boy, was she highly mistaken. As if history were repeating itself, Minjeong’s mouth falls open as she drinks in the sight of her unexpected visitor. Jimin was clad in a sleeveless lilac dress that ended on the middle of her thighs. The satin fabric hugged her curves well, and the shimmer effect it gave made her look heavenly. Her hair was curled into thick waves, and her face was layered in light makeup, lips painted dark pink. The diamond earrings and necklace, along with the purple heels, completed the look perfectly, almost driving Minjeong into a nose bleed and a cardiac arrest.

“Hey.”

There it was, that smile that made her heart skip beats. Minjeong closes her mouth and swallows thickly. Yoo Jimin was looking like a whole meal outside her dorm room. She then noticed the pizza box that Jimin held on to and the small plastic bag that seemed to be wet.

“Unnie, hey.” She finally greets back, scanning the girl from head to toe once more. “I thought you were on a date...with Soobin-Oppa.”

“I was, and then I came here.” Jimin wiggled her hands, “I got us some dinner.”

“I see,” The blonde steps aside and opens her door wider. “Come on in, then.”

She takes the box and plastic bag from Jimin, who was removing her heels by the door. Minjeong leads her to her little dining table, only good enough for two people.

“So, how’d it go?” Minjeong asks, popping the box open and taking a slice.

“Very eventful,” Jimin chuckles and shakes her head. “You should’ve seen the way Soobin freaked when a moth flew into the place.”

The older girl proceeds to narrate her night with a smile while Jimin’s face sinks into disappointment.

“I’m guessing there’s gonna be a second date?” Minjeong feigned   
excitement, but Jimin saw right through her.

“There’s definitely going to be a second date,” the blonde let out a silent sigh. “Are you free tomorrow night?”

Hold up.

Minjeong suddenly chokes on her pizza, and Jimin hurriedly opens a can of coke from the plastic bag. After drowning down her pizza with the carbonated drink, Minjeong stares at Jimin with confusion.

“Me? Like, am I free tomorrow night?” And as if something clicked in Minjeong’s head, “Wait, how’d you know where I lived, anyway?”

“Soobin dropped me off after our dinner. He even helped me pick out the pizza.”

Soobin did get the flavor right, ham, and extra cheese, so she’d give him credit for that. So, did this mean she didn’t enjoy her date with Soobin? Okay, Minjeong kind of felt bad about that, but was she asking her out on a date? 

“Yes,” Minjeong answered shyly, “I’m free tomorrow night.” Her face burned, and her heart thudded hard against her chest.

Jimin’s face breaks into a bright smile, eyes forming into crescent moons. She does a little cheer, and Minjeong almost passes out from how adorable the older girl looked. Out of excitement, Jimin takes hold of Minjeong’s shoulders and leans down to kiss her forehead, and the blonde swears that she felt like she was on cloud nine that night...and probably some blood running down her nose.


End file.
